Pokemon Erotic Emerald
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: Full Summary is inside so I'll say that this will be a MATURE story with a very good plot with lemons appearing later on. OC Male Trainers x Various Female Pokémon. OC Male Trainers x Large Harems/Pokephilia/Transformation/Anthros.


**Hello everyone! PuzzleMaster1998 here with a special story!**

**It's Pokémon!**

**Now I absolutely LOVE Pokémon! LOVE IT! It's something I've enjoyed for many years and will continue to enjoy for years to come.**

**Now, this story is special because it's a collaboration between me and a very good friend of mine, Sage the Ero Harem Kami! Please go check out his stories! They are really good! We were inspired to write this story after we both watched the YouTube video "Select Your Partner" by PlagueofGripes.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I or Sage own Pokémon (No matter how much we wish we could). That honor goes to Game Freak.**

**Now, let's begin our story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Summary- Gavin and Zack were unable to pass the Pokémon Trainer license test in their town in the Hoenn region due to unfair and corrupt bastards that didn't let them, although they deserved to. Down on their luck, they decide to head to the town's local Pokémon Guru, who the town calls insane, Rango and to see if he can give them jobs when they explain themselves. Rango refuses and says that they should be men and become trainers, and reveals that while he's a Guru he's also a legally licensed Pokémon Professor and will give the boys their Poke ID's as well as three starters each. The boys are ecstatic, and quickly agree to the giant of a man's offer, and they pick their Pokémon and soon head out into the world, but not before getting teased by their families and the Guru about having kids. While on their journey they will make many friends, rivals, and enemies, as well as meeting new Pokémon, but what Zack and Gavin don't know is that their journey is going to be a lot more pleasurable than they thought.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Strange way to start an Adventure**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Littleroot Town. The Taillow were singing in the trees, the Beautifly's were fluttering about drinking nectar from the blooming flowers, and the Zigzagoon were running through the grass.

All was right with the world. Except for the fact that two young men were rather upset with being denied their trainer license. Well, one was upset, the other was more pissed off than a rampaging Hydreigon. They were both sitting on a bench in the local park trying to figure out what to do next.

"Arceus damnit all to hell! Who those bastards think they are denying us our licenses?! We've worked harder than any one of those punks in that damn school and they deny us our dreams, fuck them!" One ranted with such profanity it would make a sailor blush.

The one that was swearing was 19-year-old Zack Ronin, and despite his current mood he's usually a really chill guy. He stood at a solid 6ft even with milk chocolate brown skin, had black eyes behind his black-rimmed circular glasses, and had black hair styled in a large curly and fluffy afro. He also had some soft fluffy sideburns with a small goatee on his chin. His attire was an orange tee shirt with a tribal Charizard in black on the front under a black puffy hooded vest, baggy blue jeans held up by a black belt and black steel-toed combat boots. He also had a purple bandanna tied around his head to keep his hair out of his face and a matching pair of wrist bands.

Next to him, not quite as upset about the licenses, but still upset was 18-year-old Gavin Woodring, who was normally a very nice and sensitive guy. He stood at 6 ft 2 inches with lightly tanned skin, had crystal blue eyes, and had light brown hair that was flat against his head. He was wearing a green tee shirt with a Vulpix and an Alolan Vulpix on the front and the two variations of Meowth on the back, blue shorts, and blue and orange sneakers. He also had a leather necklace with a purple fox and cat for the centerpiece.

"C'mon Zack," Gavin said. "You shouldn't let what those guys say get to you, we both know that we're meant to be great trainers."

Zack heavily sighed before he responded."I know that Gavin, but it gets so frustrating when we have to deal idiots like them for over ten years," Zack said tiredly. "I really wanted us to get out of this town and see what Hoenn and the rest of the world has to offer, but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Gavin nodded his head at that. "It certainly looks like that my friend," He replied. "But we have to be strong and have to believe that it will happen."

Zack chuckled and patted his friend since Mercury school on the back. "You always know what to say to cheer me up bro, thanks Gavin and sorry for my swearing rant," Zack said with a smile.

"Eh, it's fine," He said with a smile. "Just try to keep it down next time you start swearing. Don't want you to bother the whole town with it."

Zack snorted at that. "Yeah well this town is full of a bunch of assholes sans Rango, his Pokémon, and my mothers," A light bulb then went off above Zack's head and he gained the smile of a Gengar. "Wait just a damn second, let's go see if Rango can help us, maybe we can get jobs as junior researchers or something."

"Not a bad idea Zack," Gavin said as he got up from the bench. "Let's go visit him."

Zack nodded and jumped up before the two friends headed out to see the local Pokémon Guru. He lived at the south end of the town deep in the woods and he even owned a lot of land for the Pokémon that lived with him and near him. It took the boys a good 20 minutes of walking before they came across a large modern log cabin with Pokémon of many different shapes and sizes lounging around.

"Damn son, we've been coming up here ever since we were 4 and I never get tired of seeing this place," Zack said while looking at the sign that said "Rango's Haven" above the gate.

"Yeah. Me too," Gavin said, nodding in agreement as they went through the gate. They didn't get even halfway to the porch before they were tackled to the ground by two blurs, one snow white and the other copper red.

""ACK!"" The boys both shouted in surprise as they felt the weight on them. The one on Gavin felt very cool and the one on Zack felt warm.

"Ninetales Nine~" The one on Gavin spoke getting him to look up and see that it was an Alolan Ninetales on him.

"Tales Ninetales~" The one on Zack spoke and he looked up to see it was a normal Ninetales on top of him but with longer fur acting as hair trailing down her neck and was copper red in color.

"Well look at this Gavin, its little Heart and Soul come to say hi to their favorite humans," Zack laughed petting Heart affectionately on her head making the firefox coo in content at her human friend's touch.

"Yeah," Gavin replied with a smile as Soul started nuzzling him affectionately. 'But they aren't so little now,' He thought as he remembered when they were just little Vulpix's all those years ago.

"BAHAHAHA! Well if it isn't my favorite students, come to visit your old mentor have you?" A booming voice said.

Zack and Gavin looked up with grins seeing a mountain of a man looking down at them with an equally big grin. He stood at towering 8ft 4 with tan skin, long spiky orange hair reaching his lower back, green eyes, and a scar going down the middle of his face. His attire was an open forest green vest showing off his ripped muscles, dark red cargo shorts, and on his feet were a pair of traditional wooden sandals.

This was Rango Kyoken, the local Pokemon Guru and the man who taught the boys about Pokémon when they weren't in school as well as teaching them how to fight. He'd lived in Littleroot long before the boys were even born and had dedicated his life to living among Pokémon and learning their ways. Hell, he's more comfortable around Pokémon than he was with other people, making others think he's insane and avoid him, but Gavin, Zack, and their mothers were exceptions for they loved Pokémon as much as him. The Pokémon that lived with him and around his land adored the boys, hell his more hardcore Pokémon adored them and most of them have had bad experiences with other humans that weren't Rango.

"Hey Uncle Rango, what's up ya old bastard?" Zack said with a smirk and laughed with Heart joining in when Rango facefaulted, while Gavin and Soul only sighed with smiles.

"I'm not old ya little shit I'm only 49 years old!" Rango ranted with white narrowed eyes and shark teeth showing.

"And you look great for your age," Gavin said, not wanting to hear anymore yelling for the day. He'd already had enough from Zack's outburst earlier.

"Thank you, Gavin, at least one of you gives me some respect," Rango said gratefully before giving Zack the stink eye. "I already gotta deal with disrespect from Gaia and she's my damn partner! I don't need that kind of lip from one of my students!"

"Speaking of Gaia, how's she doing?" Gavin asked him.

"Bah, that old grump is doing fine as much as she torments me," Rango grunted.

"She only does it cause she loves ya you know," Gavin said.

"Besides you shouldn't go say stuff about her behind her back," Zack said with a shit eating grin. "Who knows what would happen to you if she found out you called her that."

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do, tattle on me?" Rango asked mockingly.

"Nope, I'm just gonna sit here and laugh while she smashes you into the ground with a **Thunder Punch**," Zack said as a large figure raised their fist behind his mentor that was crackling with lightning. "She's standing right behind you dude," He continued, making Rango turn white in fear and start sweating bullets.

'Shit has hit the fan,' Gavin thought as he watched the figure slam their fist into Rango head, smashing him into the ground.

"Tyranitar!" The figure growled out as it revealed itself to be one of Johto's Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon, a Shiny Tyranitar named Gaia standing at a towering 13ft 6in and was Rango's first Pokémon.

"Hey Gaia," Gavin said with a smile and wave, while silently feeling a little sorry for Rango.

"How have you been Mama G?" Zack asked after calming down from his laughing fit of Rango getting slammed into the ground.

"Ty!" Gaia said and waved at the boys happily. She's known as the Haven's mother as she was in charge of keeping all the younger Pokémon safe from harm. When the boys first came onto the ranch and she saw them playing with Heart and Soul as Vulpixs she thought it was the cutest thing and practically adopted them then and there. She acted as the boy's second mother which they both greatly appreciated a lot.

She walked over to the two boys, causing Heart and Soul to get off them, before picking them up and hugging them tightly. The boys laughed and hugged the affectionate Rock/Dark type back before being set down. Rango then was able to get back up and dust himself off like nothing had happened before glaring at his starter who glared right back.

"Was that really necessary Gaia?" Rango deadpanned as he asked.

Gaia snorted, crossed her arms, and looked away with a tiny smirk, making Rango sigh and look at the boys.

"Now besides watching me be abused by my partner, is there any reason you boys came to see us?" Rango asks. "We haven't seen you two in weeks because you were taking the test to get your trainer licenses, you passed them right?"

At the mention of the test, Gavin sighed sadly while Zack gave a nasty snarling scowl that made Heart and Soul look at them in worry while Rango and Gaia narrowed their eyes.

"What. Happened?" Rango asked them with grit teeth.

Gavin sighed. "We didn't pass," He replied.

"Bullshit Gavin, you and I both know we aced that test with flying colors!" Zack growled out.

"I know Zack, but the person in charge of those tests said we didn't!" Gavin retorted.

"The mother fucker was lying dude, I heard his sorry ass say it!" Zack said, making Gavin look at him in shock.

"What?!" Gavin shouted in anger, causing everyone but Zack and Rango to cover their ears and flinch at the volume.

"When we left the school I overheard the teacher talking with someone on the phone, right?" Zack said, making Gavin nod at him. "Well turns out from what I could gather he was paid a lot of money to fail us, but I don't know why."

"Are you kidding me?!" Gavin cried out again, his voice trembling as tears formed in his eyes. "They were paid to..._sniff._..fail us?"

"From what I could gather yeah but I don't know why. I'm pretty sure we didn't do anything to anyone as we mostly keep to ourselves. Either someone from class paid the teacher to fail us or their parents did because you know most of the town doesn't like Rango and anyone hanging around him," Zack said with a heavy sigh as he sat down and Heart came over to him to cuddle and make him feel better.

Upon hearing Zack's confirmation, Gavin felt his legs give out as tears started streaming down his cheeks. He collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing into his arms, prompting Soul to run over to him and nudge his arms a few times. He looked up from his arms at Soul, and wrapped them around her as he started crying into her chest, causing Soul to whimper as she wrapped her tails around him in comfort. Zack scooted over and patted him on his back trying to calm his friend down.

It seemed to work since Gavin's sobbing was slowing down and decreasing in volume before he looked at his friend with a smile. "Thanks man," He said to Zack, getting a smile and nod in response. Soul then licked him on the cheek, causing him to smile and laugh a little.

Rango and Gaia meanwhile were having a nonverbal conversation with each other as they agreed to go into town later with the rest of the team and figure out why the boys were denied. For now, though, Rango knew he had to make things right with boys being denied as trainers unfairly but didn't know how yet. Maybe they could fill their mothers in on this when the boys leave.

"So what did you boys come up here to do again besides yell and cry on my lawn?" Rango asked bluntly, making Gaia smack him upside the head and the boys to laugh lightly, feeling a bit better than before.

"We came here originally to know if you know any jobs or something that we could do so we don't have to stay in town?" Zack said. "After everything that's happened, I think we can both agree that we really don't want to be in Littleroot for awhile."

Rango gained a thoughtful on his face before his eyes widened and he gained a shit eating grin which worried the boys as he only got that when he remembered something big or he's gonna put them through another hellish training regimen. "Why don't you come inside my cabin boys?"

"Do you know how wrong that sounds you old pedo?" Zack said bluntly, making Rango trip and faceplant into the dirt.

"I'M NOT OLD AND I'M SURE AS FUCK NOT A PEDO YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Rango screamed out, making Gaia laugh loudly at her partner's expense.

"We know," Gavin said as he got up from the ground along with Zack who was chuckling. "Zack's just being a troll to you, as usual."

Rango huffed in frustration as he crossed his arms while walking towards the cabin with Gaia following behind him. The boys looked at each other and shrugged before following him inside with Heart and Soul trailing behind them. Once inside the large spacious home, Rango had the boys wait in the living room while he and Gaia went to his office to get something. The boys made themselves comfortable on the large couch, with Heart and Soul sitting next to them and resting their heads on their laps.

"I wonder what Rango has to give us," Zack said in curiosity while he stroked one hand through Heart's hair while the other patted her chest fluff.

"Well, we're about to find out," Gavin said as he stroked Soul's head.

Soon Rango and Gaia came back out with the man holding two parcels and Gaia holding two backpacks with one being storm gray with sky blue trims and the other being green with purple trims. Rango handed the boys their parcels while Gaia gave the gray bag to Zack and the green bag to Gavin.

"What are the bags for?" Gavin asked as he examined the one he had been given.

"The bags are full of the basic needs a rookie trainer will need for their journey," Rango said while the boys looked at him in shock but he continued. "You've both got a sleeping bag, rope, medkit, healing items, TM Case with a few extra moves I don't need, combat knives, food, water, and clothes for any type of weather or environments. Now before you start asking me questions open up your parcels, what you'll really need is in there."

Zack and Gavin look at one another before opening the parcels and gasped at what was inside. They each held a Pokedex, badge case, and a trainer license, as well as six standard Pokéballs, a Pokewatch, and a Pokéradar.

"No freaking way," Zack whispered in shock as he pulled out his Pokedex, Watch, and Radar, with all three being storm gray in color with sky blue markings on the sides.

"Our own Pokedexs, Watches and Radars," Gavin said as he looked at his tech items, which were green in color with light purple markings on the sides. He looked up from them to Rango and asked, "How did you get these?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, I'm a licensed Pokémon Professor so I'm allowed to hand out trainers their own Pokedex, license, and Pokémon," Rango said.

They stared at him for several seconds, before they both cried out the one thing they could say at the moment.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"Are you fucking telling me that we could have got a trainers license from you and not have to go through all the shit in the school?!" Zack asked, royally pissed off now.

"I don't think it works like that Zack," Gavin said, even though he was still a bit shocked at the revelation.

"Indeed, Gavin's right Zack," Rango replied with a nod as he looked at them. "If you had tried to get a license from me without trying your hardest at the school, I would have not given you a license. You have to truly want to be a Pokémon trainer and do your best at the school to receive a license, and since I've been training you and teaching you about Pokémon I know that you both truly want to be Pokémon trainers."

"Okay I understand that, sorry for getting mad at you Uncle Rango," Zack said apologetically.

"It's okay Zack, your anger is understandable," Rango said with a chuckle. "Anyways why don't you boys open up your Pokédexs, because I got something special installed in them that I think you're both gonna like."

The boys nodded, and opened their Dexs and out popped two small holo cybergirls which surprised the boys. But they both blushed automatically when they saw what they looked like.

The holo cybergirl that was in Gavin's Dex was primarily blue, with her black hair cut short and straight. She had silver eyes, nails, and was only wearing a gold necklace with a white gem in the center and matching bracelets on her wrists. She was rather slim and looked athletic. He estimated that her breasts were a rather large size, looking like a large pair of plump II-cups, but her nipples weren't visible for some reason. Her lower private parts were the same as well.

The holo cybergirl that was in Zack's Dex was primarily purple in terms of skin with her hair being long and wavy reaching past her butt and was silver in color and her eyes being sky blue. Her only piece of clothing were gold bracelets with a black gem in the center being on her wrists and ankles while a collar choker rest firmly on her neck. Her body type was more on the chubby side and was more bottom heavy having large wide hips and a big plump butt. Her boobs if he had to guess were rather big, in terms of humans, looking like a pair of plump JJ-Cups but her nipples were not shown only purple skin. Her lower private parts were the same way for some reason and her finger and toenails were also the same color as her eyes.

"_**Hello Gavin, my name is Nora,"**_ The blue holo cybergirl said to him with a smile.

"_**It's nice to meet you Zack, my name is Wixy. We're yours and Gavin's personal Pokedex A.A.I."**_ The purple holo cybergirl said, giving the peace sign.

They stared at the girls for a few seconds, before Gavin looked up at Rango with a confused look on his face. "Why are they on our dexs?" He asked with genuine confusion. "What's their purpose?"

"Yeah, and why do they look so fucking sexy as well?" Zack said as he couldn't stop staring at Wixy's body making the purple cybergirl giggle and strike a few poses.

"Yeah, why is that?" Gavin asked, wanting to know as well. It was a rather strange thing to do for an A.I. Especially one for a Pokedex.

"Actually these cybergirls weren't really my idea to begin with honestly, they were actually Penshi's idea," Rango said.

Just as he said that a flash of light appeared above his head and something small landed gracefully on his head. It was a female Meowstic wearing a pair of **Wise Glasses **while giving the two young boys a saucy smile.

"Wait, Penshi created them?" Gavin asked him with wide eyes as he looked at the small feline Pokémon on their teacher's head. "I knew she was smart, but I didn't know she was that smart."

"Dude, this is uncle Rango's strategist as well as the self-proclaimed super-pervert Pokémon. Now that I know she was the one to make it I'm not all that surprised anymore," Zack said with a roll of his eyes, while Gavin chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure you're gonna be surprised by her still Zack," He said as he stopped chuckling. "But yeah, I guess it does make sense now that I think about it."

"Anyway!" Rango exclaimed, getting their attention. "Penshi made these cybergirls as prototypes to help new trainers understand the world of Pokémon more easily and more interactive. Nora and Wixy are the first of their kind and need to have a field test to see how they'll act in different environments."

"And this is where we come in I'm guessing right?" Zack said as he scratched behind Heart's ear.

"That's right Zack, these girls are gonna take care of you boys during your journey and will be relaying information during your travels," Rango said and then looked at the cybergirls. "I trust you ladies will be able to care of the boys while they're traveling, yes?"

"_**Oh course Rango, we'll take real good care of Zacky and Gavey, won't we Nora?"**_ Wixy said with a smile to her sister.

"_**Of course Wixy,"**_ Nora said as she looked at Gavin with a smile. _**"We are more than happy to help you on your journey."**_

The boys nodded in thanks to the cybergirls and Rango motioned for the boys to follow him to the backyard. They placed their Pokewatches on their wrists and hung their Poke Radars on their belts, before grabbing their bags and following the older man out back with Gaia, Heart, and Soul trailing behind, Dexs in hand. Once outside the boys saw a bunch of young and inexperienced Pokémon playing, sleeping, and doing random things in the big grove that doubled as a backyard.

"Okay boys now comes the best part, it's time for you both to pick three of these Pokémon for each of you to go on your journey," Rango said, getting Zack and Gavin to look at him in shock, while Heart and Soul looked betrayed.

"Hold a second, what? Why do we need to pick three Pokémon when I have Heart and Gavin has Soul?" Zack said in confusion while petting Heart's head to comfort her.

"Yeah, why do we need to pick three Pokémon? I thought a starting trainer just chose one," Gavin added as he rubbed Soul's head comfortingly.

"Two reasons my boys," Rango said as he held up two fingers. "Reason one is Heart and Soul are way too strong for the first four gyms, so until you're going up against Norman will I let you catch them and allow them to travel with you. Now the second reason is I'm letting you choose three Pokémon as an apology for the crap you both went through recently. Don't worry you'll get to travel with these vixens, just a lot later than you expected."

"Ah," Gavin said as he nodded in understanding, as did Soul. "That makes sense. Thank you for doing this."

"I don't like it, but I can understand what you're saying," Zack said begrudgingly while kneeling to hug the fluffy firefox who was whimpering in sadness. "Don't worry Heart we'll see each other again soon and then we'll take the world by storm, I promise."

Heart slowly nodded, still a bit sad she wouldn't be able to go with Zack right from the start. Soul rubbed her head against Gavin's leg, also sad that she wouldn't be able to go with Gavin from the start as well.

After a few more minutes went by, the two Ninetales walked away from them and over to Gaia, who looked at them with a sad smile and patted them on the heads saying "It'll be okay" in their own language. Rango then turned back to the boys and handed them each three extra Pokéballs.

"Here, use these to catch your new Pokémon when you find the ones that will come with you," Rango said. "Be back in a few hours and we'll all have lunch and you two can then head out with full bellies."

"Sounds good to me old man," Zack said, placing his Pokéballs in his pockets and then turning to Gavin. "Okay dude head further into the grove and I'll head over towards the lake to see if I can find my partners."

"Alright," Gavin replied as he put away his Pokéballs as well. "See you in a few," He continued, holding out a fist.

"See ya," Zack said, fist bumping him before he watched Gavin head off into the grove. He then turned and started making his way towards the large lake on Rango's property, hoping to find some Pokémon willing to travel with him.

**-With Gavin-**

"I wonder what Pokémon I will ask to become my starters?" Gavin asked himself as he made his way through the brush and trees, occasionally stepping over stones in his path. He looked around himself as he went, looking for any sign of a Pokémon nearby.

Several minutes went by before he saw a bright yellow object in the distance on his left, causing him to stop in his tracks as he peered at it, trying to see what it was. Unable to tell what it was, he started heading in its direction, trying his best to move through the brush quietly.

'Is that a Pikachu?' He thought as he got closer to the object. 'No, it's bigger than a Pikachu. A Makuhita maybe?' He soon arrived at the edge of a clearing, coming to a stop, and his eyes widened when he saw what the yellow object was.

'A Riolu?!' He inwardly exclaimed as he stared at the Pokémon, which was practicing some punches and kicks on a large rock in front of it, having apparently not noticed that it was being watched. He took a step forward, wanting to get a closer look at it, but stepped on a stick, breaking it with a loud _**Snap!**_

The Riolu froze in place, and slowly turned its head towards his direction, stopping when its red eyes made contact with his blue ones. They stared at each other for several seconds, before he spoke.

"Hi," He said with a gentle smile as he took a step forward, stopping when he saw the Riolu take a step back. "I don't mean any harm." He took one more step forward, before slowly sitting on the ground, keeping eye contact with the Riolu as he did so. "See?"

The Riolu, seeing that he meant no harm, sat down as well, before looking him over. It saw that his Aura waves were in a smooth round shape and light blue, meaning that he was calm and relaxed.

"So, do you train here often?" He asked the Pokémon, wanting to get to know it better before asking it if it wanted to be one of his starter Pokémon.

"Rio," The Riolu responded with a firm nod. It trained here every day, wanting to get stronger so that one day a trainer might pick it as a partner.

He smiled at that. "That's nice," He said. "You don't overdo it though, right?"

The Riolu shook its head. Not at all! ...Well, maybe a couple of times, but it made sure to not do so anymore.

"That's good," Gavin said as the Riolu's eyes widened when it saw his aura waves turn a darker blue while remaining smooth and round, meaning that he was relieved.

It tilted its head as it stared at him, surprised that the human it had just met was relieved that it didn't overdo its training. Why was that?

Gavin noticed the head tilt and realized that the Riolu was probably curious as to why he asked that. "Oh! The reason I was asking is because I overdid my training a few times, and I felt like Hell when I did. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't make that mistake."

Ah. So that's why he was relieved. The Riolu was pleased at that, and stood up before moving closer to the human, deciding that he could be trusted.

Gavin chuckled slightly when he saw the Riolu come over and sit down in front of him. "I see you feel more comfortable around me. That's good," He said with a smile. Suddenly, an important question came to mind.

"I was wondering, are you a girl, or a boy?" He asked the Riolu, holding out an open hand in front of him as he did so. "Touch my hand if you're a girl and slap my hand if you're a boy."

The Riolu stared at him for several seconds, before it slowly reached a paw out towards his hand, and gently rested it on the palm.

"Ah, so you're a girl Riolu!" He said, getting a nod and a "Rio!" in response. "Well, it's nice to meet you," He continued, closing his fingers around her paw and gently shaking it for a few seconds, before releasing it from his grip.

"Rio Riol Lu Rio!" The female Riolu replied happily with a smile as her tail wagged behind her. She was glad as well to have met such a nice and caring human.

Gavin couldn't help but smile even more at that, before deciding that it was time for him to ask the question. "Hey, Riolu?" He began, catching her attention once more. "Do you wanna know why I'm in the forest?"

She nodded. She had been wondering that ever since she saw him, though she had an idea as to what the reason might be.

"Well, I'm beginning my Pokémon journey, and Rango told me and a friend of mine that we could pick three Pokémon each for our starters. And I was wondering if," He took a deep breath before he continued. "If you'd like to be one of those three?"

The words had barely left his mouth before he felt himself being knocked onto his back, the female Riolu having her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she happily cried out "Rio Riolu Rio Lu Rio!" while nuzzling her head against his.

He chuckled as he sat back up, turned his head towards hers, and spoke. "So, I'm guessing that's a yes?" He asked.

"Rio!" The Riolu cried out again happily with a nod.

"Good," He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball, before tapping the button to make it expand to full size. "Now, what should I call you?" He closed his eyes in thought for a few seconds, before a name came to mind. "How about...Anubia?"

The Riolu thought about it for a few seconds, before nodding. "Rio."

His smile widened. "Great! Welcome to the team Anubia!" He said as he tapped the ball's button onto her head, causing it to open and suck her inside before closing. It started twitching in his hand as the button glowed red, before it made a loud _**Ding!**_ and the button stopped glowing, telling Gavin that the capture was a success.

"Yes!" He cried happily as he looked at the Pokeball in hand. "I caught my first Pokémon!" He then got up from the ground and threw it as he said, "Come on out Anubia!"

Once Anubia came out of the ball, she cried out "Rio!" before running over to Gavin and hugging him around the legs, the top of her head just reaching above his waist.

He chuckled as he patted her on the head. "It's good to see you as well," He said as he pulled out his Pokedex. "Hey Nora?" He asked her as she appeared on his Dex. "What can you tell me about Riolu here?"

"_**Certainly Gavin. Scanning Pokémon,"**_ The cybergirl said as a loading icon appeared on the screen for a few seconds before a holographic image of the Pokémon appeared on screen. _**"Scan complete. 'Riolu the Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate to others. The aura surrounding its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.' Note, the coloration of this Riolu is different from other Riolus, indicating that it is a shiny Pokémon."**_

"Wow," He said as he looked at the information on the screen. A shiny Pokémon. Those were _extremely_ rare! "Thank you Nora. That will be all for now."

"_**Yes Gavin," **_Nora replied before he put the Dex away, placed her Pokeball on his belt, and looked back down at Anubia, who was looking at him with a curious expression.

"Oh, that was just my Pokedex and Nora," He told her. "They help me learn more about each Pokémon I encounter or capture."

"Rio," Anubia replied, now understanding why he had been using that weird device.

"So, ready to find our next friend?" He asked her, causing her to wag her tail and cry out "Rio!" happily.

"Great! Then let's go!" He said as she let go of his legs. They then started heading back into the forest together, side by side.

"_**Pokémon detected nearby," **_Nora said, causing them to come to a halt.

"What? Where?!" Gavin cried as he pulled out his Dex, allowing Nora to appear.

"_**The PokeRadar detected a Pokémon currently located a few feet away from you," **_She said.

"Really?!" He said as he looked at his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees and a few bushes.

"_**Yes,"**_ She replied with a nod. _**"And it is slowly approaching."**_ She then disappeared, before he placed the Dex back in his pocket.

The bushes located on his left started rustling, causing him and Anubia to tense up. Would the Pokémon be a friend or a foe?

The bushes continued to rustle for a few more seconds, before a Ralts with orange horns and blue hair came out from them, causing them to relax.

"Oh cool! A Ralts!" Gavin said with glee as he pulled out his Dex, letting Nora appear on screen. "What do you have on Ralts Nora?"

"_**Scanning Pokémon,"**_ She said as she disappeared, before a holographic image of the Pokémon appeared on the screen. _**"Scan complete. 'Ralts the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition.' Note: This Ralts is also a Shiny Pokémon."**_

"Another Shiny?!" He said as he looked at the Ralts in front of him, placing his Dex back in his pocket before getting down on his knees. "Hello there."

The Ralts stared at them for several seconds, before slowly walking over to him. It then looked up at him, and tilted its head to the side.

"Did you sense my positive attitude?" He asked it, smiling when he got a nod from it in response. "My name's Gavin. Do you want to be one of my Starters?"

The Ralts stared at him for a few more seconds, before it nodded once more, and softly said with a small smile, "Ralts."

Gavin's smile grew wider as he pulled out another Pokeball. "Alright then!" He said happily. "Now, are you a boy or a girl?" He asked. "One nod for boy, two nods for girl."

The Ralts gave two strong nods.

"A girl. Alright. Now, what should your name be?" He closed his eyes in thought for several seconds, before he reopened them. "How about Euphoria?"

The female Ralts was silent for a few seconds, before its smile grew a little wider as it said, "Ralts!"

"Good," He said as he tapped the ball on her head, causing her to get sucked into it. The ball twitched a few times before it made the same sound as earlier, telling him that the capture was a success.

"Alright! I caught a Ralts!" He cried happily as he stood up, while Anubia cried out a few "Rios" as well. He then tossed the ball up into the air as he said, "Come on out Euphoria!"

Once she came out, she immediately reached her arms up to him, silently asking to be picked up.

"Alright then," Gavin said as he picked her up. She then pointed at one of his shoulders, asking to be put on it. He complied, and found that she didn't weigh much, which made sense when he saw how small and petite she was. She barely reached his knee when standing!

"Comfy?" He asked her as he put her Pokeball on his belt.

"Ralts," Euphoria replied happily, causing him to smile more.

"Great! Euphoria, this is Anubia," He said, gesturing to Anubia with a hand. "I hope you two become good friends."

"Rio."

"Ralts."

Gavin smiled seeing them greet each other. "Alright then. Now that that's out of the way, let's go look for our third team member," He said before he started walking, causing Anubia to walk next to him and Euphoria to gently hold onto his head as he walked.

They continued walking through the forest, searching for any Pokémon that might want to join the team. After about two hours of walking, Gavin sat down against a tree, setting his bag next to him. Euphoria used her psychic abilities to open the bag and hop inside to take a nap, while Anubia sat down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Eh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap," Gavin said as he closed his eyes.

In a few minutes they were all fast asleep.

_**A Couple Hours Later...**_

Gavin woke up to the sensation of something licking his face with a rough tongue, which confused him. He could also feel a weight on his chest.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a white and red furred Litten looking at him as it stopped licking his face before moving backwards onto his lap and sat down, still looking at him with its eyes. They had yellow irises with red pupils. Gavin quickly glanced at his other Pokémon, and saw that they were still fast asleep, with Euphoria barely visible in his bag and Anubia holding onto his arm tightly.

When he looked back at his lap, he saw that the Litten was still there, and was still staring at him. "Um, hello," He whispered to the Litten while making a little wave with his free hand.

"Lit," The Litten replied.

As he opened his mouth to respond, he felt Anubia shift around and let go of his arm as she sat up, telling him that she was awake. From his bag he heard a soft "Ralts" followed by the sound of things shifting around before he saw Euphoria stick her head out of the bag, having woken up as well.

"Hey Anubia, Euphoria," He said to them. "We got a visitor."

"Rio?"

"Ralts?"

They then saw the Litten sitting on his lap. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before they started talking to each other in their own language, leaving Gavin clueless as to what they were talking about.

A few minutes went by before they finished their conversation, giving him a chance to speak.

"It's nice to meet you Litten. My name's Gavin," He said, introducing himself to the Litten.

"Lit Litten," The Litten replied.

"Hey Nora," Gavin said as he pulled out his Dex for the third time with her on screen. "What can you tell me about Litten?"

"_**Scanning Pokémon,"**_ She said as she was replaced with a loading screen for a few seconds, before a holographic image of the Pokémon appeared. _**"Scan complete. 'Litten the Fire Cat Pokémon. Its coat regrows twice a year. When the time comes, Litten sets its own body on fire and burns away the old fur.' Note: This Litten is another Shiny Pokémon."**_

"What the-! A third shiny?!" Gavin cried as he looked from the Dex to Litten, who was looking at the device with curiosity. Noticing this, he spoke. "This is my Pokedex. It allows me to learn more about Pokémon I meet or capture," He continued as he put his Dex away.

"Lit," The Litten replied.

"So," He began, tilting his head to the side as he looked the Litten over. "Could you tell me if you're a boy or girl? Blink once for boy and twice for girl," He continued.

The Litten smirked at that, before getting up on all fours.

'_What's Litten doing?'_ He thought as he watched it. He then saw Litten turn around, and his eyes widened. _'Is Litten going to-Sweet Arceus it is!'_ He inwardly cried out in shock as Litten lifted its tail, revealing a slit surrounded by red fur.

"Lit~" The female Litten said to him with a sultry look.

"Ah, s-so you're a girl," He said with a blush. She chuckled as she lowered her tail, before sitting down once more on his lap.

"Ri-riolu!" Anubia cried out at Litten, her paws covering her blushing face.

"Ralts," Euphoria said, having ducked down into the bag to hide her blush.

"Lit Litten," Litten said as she looked at them and chuckled once more, before turning her attention back to Gavin.

"Anyways," He said, wanting to move on from what he had just witnessed. "Litten, I was wondering. Would you like to be one of my starter Pokémon?"

Anubia and Euphoria looked at him in surprise, before looking back at Litten, who was currently grooming herself.

She paused her grooming briefly as she looked at him and nodded with a "Litten," before she resumed her grooming.

"Great!" He cried happily, pleased that she had accepted. He then put a hand to his chin in thought as he watched her groom herself. "Now, what should I call you?"

He watched her for several seconds, before a name came to mind. "How about Blaze?" He asked the Litten, who had just finished grooming herself.

"Litten," She replied with a nod, liking the name.

"Well then Blaze," He said as he pulled out a Pokeball and expanded it. "Welcome to the team." He then tapped the ball to her head, causing it to open and suck her inside. It wiggled a few times before it went _**"Ding!"**_ telling him that the capture was a success.

"Alright! I caught a Litten!" He cried happily as he looked at the Pokeball while getting up from the ground. "Come on out Blaze!" He said as he held the ball in the palm of his hand, prompting it to send her out.

Once she came out, she looked up at him as she sat on her hind legs, while he placed her Pokeball on his belt next to Anubia's and Euphoria's. "So," He began, catching their attention. "Are you girls hungry?"

All three of them nodded.

"Alright then," He said with a smile as he slowly picked up his bag with Euphoria still inside, while Anubia got up from the ground. "Blaze, would you like me to carry you as we head to lunch?" He asked her.

"Lit," She replied with a nod. He then picked her up, and held her in his arms as he checked to make sure she was comfortable, before addressing his Pokémon again.

"Let's go," He said, before he started heading off in the direction he had come from earlier with his Pokémon in tow.

**-With Zack-**

We find our bandana wearing protagonist heading towards the lake, hoping to find some good Pokémon to join him on his journey. He got to the small beach and smiled as he remembered when him and Gavin used to goof off with the water Pokémon that lived around and in the lake. He was hoping to find a water type to come with him on his journey to help balance out his team since Heart couldn't learn water moves as she's a pure fire type.

"Okay, let's see who I can find here in the lake," Zack said to himself as he scanned the water. He could see some of the bigger Pokémon like Lapras and Gyarados swimming more towards the center, but he couldn't see any smaller water types. "Weird, I know for sure that there are smaller Pokémon around here. I wonder where they could be."

Zack began to walk along the bank of the lake while keeping an eye out for some water Pokémon. As he scanned the bank he saw one chilling on a log and it was one he wasn't expecting to be here at all.

"No freaking way is that a Froakie?" Zack whispered in shock before pulling out his Dex and Wixy popped up. "Hey, Wixy, can you give me the Pokedex entry for that Pokémon, please? I need to make sure I'm not going crazy."

"_**Of course Zack, scanning Pokémon for a match," **_The chubby cybergirl said before she disappeared and in her place was a holographic picture of the Pokémon. _**"Scan complete and match found, 'Froakie the Bubble Frog Pokémon, it protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles called Frubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings.' Note, the different coloration of this Froakie is different from other Froakies indicating that this is a Shiny Pokémon."**_

"Holy crap I can't believe I found a Shiny Froakie, what are the odds?" Zack said with a shake of his head and carefully walked up to the log being careful not to scare the small frog. "Hey there, mind if I join you?"

The Froakie turned to look at Zack with a curious gaze before it nodded.

"Thank you I appreciate it," Zack said with a grin before sitting down next to it. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Froakie Fro Fro," Froakie croaked but Eddie couldn't understand.

"_**Froakie said she's thinking of how she can get stronger by herself but is stumped on how," **_Wixy said, making Zack raise an eyebrow and Froakie to look at the device in slight shock.

"How'd you know that's what she said Wixy?" Zack asked his sexy cybergirl.

"_**Simple, both me and Nora were created with Pokémon translators so we can understand any Pokémon," **_Wixy said making Zack's eyes widen. _**"This way we can help both trainer and Pokémon have a closer bond with one another through communication."**_

"Well that will definitely come in handy for us in the future during our journey, thanks for telling me Wixy," Zack said gratefully to his cybergirl.

"_**My pleasure Zack, I'm always here when you need me," **_Wixy said with a wink before disappearing back into the Dex as he put it away.

He turned his attention back to the female Froakie, who was looking at him in confusion and chuckled a bit at her face before explaining himself. "That was just my Pokédex and Wixy. They help me get any information on all the known Pokémon in the world to aid me on my journey as a trainer."

At the word trainer, Froakie seemed to look more interested as she looked at Zack with hidden eagerness. "Froa?"

"Yeah! Me and my friend Gavin, who I've known since the cradle days, are starting our journey today as trainers and our Uncle Rango sent us out here to find our Pokémon partners," Zack explained. "We're supposed to find three Pokémon that will come with us as our starters instead of the usual one."

Froakie looked intrigued by the idea to travel around the world to different places and get stronger while doing it. Plus, since this boy was a trainer, she'd be able to battle many different and strong Pokémon either from other trainers or wild Pokémon. Her mind made up, Froakie looked up at Zack with a more determined look.

"Froakie Fro," She croaked.

"_**It seems she wants to join you as your first Pokémon Zack," **_Wixy said making said boy's eyes light up with excitement as he looked down at the small frog.

"You really wanna come with me?" Getting a firm nod as his answer Zack grinned and pulled out an empty Pokéball. "Awesome! But first, you're gonna need a good name. How does Tsuyu sound?" His answer was a happy croak from the small water frog making him chuckle. "Okay Tsuyu it is then, now let's make this partnership official."

Zack held the ball out towards Tsuyu who hit the button and got sucked into the red and white sphere by a red beam. The ball wobbled for about three times before it gave a slight twitch and dinged, signifying a successful capture.

"Boya baby! I got my first Pokémon!" Zack cheered. "Now come on out Tsuyu!" Tossing the ball in the air causing it to open up in a flash of light making Tsuyu appear before him.

"Froa," Tsuyu croaked as she looked up at her new trainer with a small smile before standing up to her full height and hugging him which he returned. Now that he got a good look at her, Zack noticed that she came above his waist by an inch making her be about 3ft1 in terms of height.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me Tsuyu," Zack said with a smile. "So, ready to go find our other two teammates?"

"Kie!" Tsuyu croaked with a nod while jumping skillfully onto his shoulders and sitting on both of them, wrapping her legs around his neck and holding onto his hair for support.

Zack chuckled before clipping her ball to his belt, grabbing his bag, and started walking deeper into the grove to look for two more Pokémon for his team.

He walked around for a bit, searching for any Pokémon in the area, but he couldn't find any. As he started to get a bit discouraged, Tsuyu cocked her head, as if listening for something, before she cried out, "Froakie Fro Froakie," pointing to his left.

"_**She says she's hearing a Pokémon in that direction Zack," **_Wixy said, causing Zack to smile with excitement as he started jogging in the direction she was pointing.

"Thanks Tsuyu, you're the best!" He said as he continued to jog, while Tsuyu smiled as she put her hand back down. Soon, he arrived at a clearing, hearing a Pokémon's battle cries. He then came to a stop, intrigued by what he saw.

In the center of the clearing was a massive rock that was being attacked by a Machop. The Machop was hitting it with several punches and kicks, knocking off small pieces of the rock as it cried out repeatedly, "Machop! Machop! Machop!" It soon jumped into the air as it raised an open hand above its head, before coming down onto the rock as its arm glowed white while crying, "Maaachoooooop!"

'_Wow!'_ Zack thought in awe as he watched the Machop slam its arm down onto the rock, causing it to crack in several places until it breaks into smaller pieces. _'That Machop just used one hell of a __**Karate Chop**__! I've got to get it on my team, but the question is how?'_

As Zack was thinking about what to do next, Tsuyu squinted her eyes at the Machop before they widen in recognition as she recognized this Pokémon. She jumped off her trainer's head and jumped out into the clearing towards the small fighting type catching Zack's attention.

"Tsuyu where you going girl?" Zack called out as he followed after his starter.

The Machop turned towards their direction having heard a voice and was surprised to see the Froakie it sometimes spared with along with a human trailing behind her. Tsuyu hopped up to the fighting type and began to talk in their own language while Zack hung back and watched them. He also noticed that this Machop seemed way bigger than the average Machop as it reached up to his abs and its skin tone was a brown-tan complex instead of the normal blue-grey skin tone.

"Wixy, what info can you give me on that Machop here?" Zack asked his holo cybergirl.

"_**Scanning Pokémon," **_The plump cybergirl said as she disappeared and a 3D hologram of the Pokémon was in her place. _**"Scan complete. Machop the Superpower Pokémon. '**__**Machop's entire body is covered with muscles that will never tire or cramp. With these muscles, it can lift many times its own body weight. It spends its time and energy practicing all different forms of martial arts and trying to improve its abilities.' **__**FYI this Machop is a shiny Pokémon like Tsuyu and is a girl."**_

"Huh, that's the second shiny mon I've seen today that's not one of Rango's Pokémon," Zack said as Wixy reappeared on his dex. "Also, can you tell me what they are talking about?"

"_**From what I can make out, Tsuyu seems to know this Machop and is trying to convince it to come with us on our adventure," **_Wixy said just as said frog was hopping back towards them with the small fighting type in tow. _**"And I think she succeeded in doing just that."**_

Zack couldn't suppress the large grin that appeared on his face as he looked at the Machop, who was looking at him with intrigue. "So, you want to come along with me?" He asked the Pokémon.

"Machop," The Pokémon replied with a nod.

"Alright!" Zack cheered as he pulled out a Pokeball. "But before I catch you, you need a name," He said as he closed his eyes while trying to think of a name for the Machop. "How about Jolyne?" He asked as he reopened his eyes.

The Machop thought about the name for a few minutes before she nodded. "Macho."

"Well then, welcome to the team Jolyne," He continued with a smile as he tossed the ball at her, causing it to activate and suck her inside before landing on the ground. The ball twitched a few times before it dinged, signifying that the capture was a success.

"Great! I caught my second Pokémon!" Zack cheered as he picked up the ball, before throwing it up in the air as he called out, "Come on out Jolyne!"

The ball opened, sending Jolyne out before Zack caught it and clipped it to his belt. "I'm glad you decided to join us Jolyne, I promise I'll do my best to help you become a very strong fighting type."

"Machop!" Jolyne said with a smirk and flexing her muscles to show off to her new trainer.

"_**She said she's ready for anything that you throw at her Zack," **_Wixy said with a giggle as Zack joined her with a chuckle of his own.

"Well now that that's out of the way we can go find our last teammate and then we can go meet up with Gavin," Zack said, closing and attaching his Pokedex before looking at Tsuyu and Jolyne. "Come on girls, let's go see who we can find to join us."

"Froakie!"

"Machop!"

After getting cries of agreement from his two teammates, the trio headed off into the grove again to find their final teammate to join their team.

**-A few hours later-**

Zack sighed as he climbed over another fallen tree with Tsuyu and Jolyne following close behind him. They had been searching for a third Pokémon for quite some time, with little success.

"Seriously, where are all the Pokémon?!" He said with exasperation as he came across yet another clearing. "You'd think we'd have come across some by now." He then noticed a large bronze-brown colored boulder in the clearing. "Hey, maybe we can get on that boulder and use it to look around. What do you think girls?"

"Froa."

"Macho."

Upon hearing their cries of encouragement, he made his way over to the boulder and started climbing it, with them following him.

'You know, this is an oddly shaped boulder,' He thought as he reached the top, before turning and helping Tsuyu and Jolyne up as well. "Alright, now let's see if we can find a Pokémon who might want to join our team," He said as he started looking around, as did Tsuyu and Jolyne.

They had only been looking for a few seconds when the boulder suddenly started moving!

"Woah!" Zack cried as he grabbed a hold of the boulder to prevent himself and his Pokémon from falling off as they clung to his back. "What in the world?!"

"Rhy!"

Their eyes all widened dramatically as they realized that the "boulder" they were on wasn't actually a boulder, but a HUGE Rhyhorn!

"Wixy!" Zack cried out as the Rhyhorn started charging out of the clearing. "What can you tell me about Rhyhorn?!"

"_**Scanning Pokémon,"**_ She stated as a holographic Rhyhorn appeared on screen. _**"Scan complete. Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokémon. 'Rhyhorn runs in a straight line, smashing everything in its path. Its brain is so small and dense that while on a run it forgets why it started running in the first place and is not bothered even if it rushes headlong into a block of steel. It apparently remembers sometimes if it demolishes something.' FYI This Pokémon is also a shiny and a girl."**_

"Seriously?!" Zack cried out in shock. "Three shinies in one day?!" But before he could say anything else, the Rhyhorn continued to charge through the forest, heading towards the cabin with the trio on its back screaming all the way.

**-Back at the Cabin-**

When Gavin arrived back at the cabin, he saw that Rango and Gaia were already outside waiting for him and waved in greeting to the two.

"Hey, Rango! Gaia! I'm back and I got my starters!" Gavin cheered out while his partners gave out their own greetings to the tall man and even taller Pokémon. Gaia cooed over the little Pokémon like her namesake which made Anubia, Blaze, and Euphoria giggle at the affection

"Well, that's excellent my boy, you've got yourself some fine and cute looking Pokémon that will be traveling with you!" Rango exclaimed making the trio blush at the praise. "Now all we need to do is wait for Zack and then we can have lunch and you boys can get going."

"He's still not back yet? I thought he'd be the first one back," Gavin asked with mild surprise as he set his Pokémon down next to him. Blaze being the little perv she was decided to flash her bits at him discreetly making the young man blush while Anubia and Euphoria fumed in slight anger and a lot of jealousy.

"Nope he still isn't back yet which is strange as I thought he'd be the first one here as well," Rango confirmed while crossing his arms.

"Hmm….maybe he's still looking for his Pokémon," Gavin suggested.

Rango opened his mouth to respond, but paused, and turned to the forest as they all heard a familiar voice crying out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Zack?" Gavin said before they started seeing trees getting knocked over in the distance as Zack's voice started getting louder.

In a few seconds, a large bronze-brown Pokémon came barreling out of the forest and directly at them, making Rango, Gavin, Anubia, Blaze, and Euphoria scream in fright with comically wide eyes.

Gaia stood in front of them, her arms to her sides as she stared at the Pokémon charging them. She turned to the side as her tail shined a metallic silver, before she swung it at the Pokémon, hitting it and knocking it onto its side as she cried out, "Tyranitar!" as it crashed into another rock while Zack, Tsuyu, and Jolyne flew off into some bushes.

They all stared at Gaia for several seconds, before Gavin said, "Thanks, Gaia!" while giving a thumbs up to the large rock type who also gave a thumbs up.

Anubia, Blaze, and Euphoria all gave their own cries of thanks to her as well, causing her to grin before she turned her attention back to the Pokémon, who they all recognized as a Rhyhorn. Said Pokémon picked itself up out of the rock and shook itself off like it didn't even get smacked by a champion level Pokémon which surprised the group greatly.

"Holy crap! That Rhyhorn can take a hit!" Gavin said in astonishment.

"You're telling me, kid. Any normal Rhyhorn would've been knocked out instantly from a single hit from Gaia's **Iron Tail, **so I'm hella impressed," Rango said with Gaia nodding in agreement.

At that moment Zack and his Pokémon came out of the bushes covered in leaves and twigs while groaning in pain from the rough landing.

"Holy hell that was one crazy ass ride, let's do it again!" Zack cheered, which made Tsuyu and Jolyne look at him in horror while the Rhyhorn looked at him with interest.

"You okay Zack, you're not hurt are you?" Gavin asked his friend with concern who just waved it off with a laugh.

"Never better dude! Cause now I just found me my third Pokémon!" Zack said getting shocked looks from everyone as he walked up to the Rhyhorn while pulling out an empty Pokeball. "Hey there girl, would you like to come with me and be my Pokémon? We'll go on all kinds of adventures and see new places as well as battle other trainers we come across."

"Boy, there's no way she'll come with you after-" Rango was cut off as the Rhyhorn pushed the button on the Pokeball with her snout and got sucked in and the ball dinged instantly with no resistance, making the tall man stare in shock. "You've got to be fucking kidding me?!"

"Suck it ya old bastard!" Zack cackled before releasing his new Rhyhorn from her ball and hugging her head, making her rumble in approval of the affection. "How about I call you Apare?" He asked her, only to get a nod and a "Rhy" as his answer. "Alright then. Apare it is!" He said as he let go of her head and placed her ball on his belt as well.

"Well then," Gavin said, catching everyone's attention. "Should we go eat lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go," Zack said as he grabbed Tsuyu and Jolyne and hopped on Apare's back and guided her to the front with Rango, Gaia, Gavin and his Pokémon following behind them. Once they got to the front yard they were greeted by the sight of a large picnic blanket filled with all kinds of different food along with Heart, Soul, Penshi, and four other Pokémon.

The first Pokémon was a female Typhlosion standing at a solid 12ft even with a pretty muscular figure and a large long scar going across her right eye. This was Montana, Rango's serious and hardcore Fire-Type and his third Pokémon, he rescued from her former abusive trainer back in his teen years. She was just a Quilava at the time and her former trainer was abusing her physically with a knife because she lost a few battles after her evolution and slashed across her eye, but was saved by Rango and Gaia before any more harm could be done to her. She at first distrusted and hated Rango when he took her under his care but over time he was able to prove to her he's nothing like her former trainer and was now loyal and loving to Rango for life.

The second Pokémon was a female shiny Aggron that stood at 9'3ft with small but noticeable cracks in her armored hide and her right horn broken off halfway. This was Yōsai, Rango's happy go lucky yet powerhouse Steel/Rock-Type and his fourth Pokémon. He found her being attacked by poachers with strong Fighting-Types. Luckily he, Gaia, and Montana were able to save her and beat the ever-loving shit out of the scumbags and send them to jail. Despite all that's happened to her, Yōsai still retained her happy go lucky nature and has been living a good life with Rango and his team.

The third Pokémon was a female Salamence standing at 11'7ft with a bit of a chubby but muscular build. Her name was Aria, and she was Rango's fifth Pokémon. The pseudo-legendary Dragon/Flying-Type was different from other Salamence's in that she was a sweet and caring Pokémon. Rango had found her on one of his journeys as a Bagon.

The fourth Pokémon was a female Beartic that stood at 10'8ft with the same build as Aria but with a bit more muscle. This was Beatrice, Rango's sixth Pokémon. Despite her gruff appearance, she was a bit of a softy, preferring to help Pokémon rather than fight them. Rango had encountered her as a Cubchoo while going through a mountain range during a blizzard.

"Hey, guys!" Gavin said to the Pokémon with a smile and wave. "It's nice to see you all."

"Hey ladies! How ya'll doing?" Zack called out his own greeting as he got off Apare.

The Pokémon gave their own greetings, with Yōsai and Beatrice giving the two bone-crushing hugs and Montana and Aria giving gentle nuzzles of affection. Heart and Soul ran over to them and gave curious looks at the Pokémon with them.

"Hey, Soul!" Gavin said happily as he gave her a pat on the head. "Meet Anubia, Blaze, and Euphoria. They're my starters."

"Ninetales," She said as she greeted the starters, getting greetings from them in return.

Zack also showed Heart his starters. "Heart, meet Tsuyu, Jolyne, and Apare," He said as he rubbed Apare's snout, causing her to rumble in approval.

"Ninetales Nine!" Heart said cheerfully, welcoming them and thanking them for joining his team. They all gave back their own cries, telling her that they were happy to be on his team.

"Well, now that you boys have your starters, let's eat!" Rango said as they all sat down and grabbed some food for themselves.

Right as they were about to start eating, they heard some familiar voices coming from behind them.

"Gavin Woodring!"

"Zack Ronin!"

They both froze mid-bite and slowly looked at each other.

'_Oh crap!'_ Gavin thought in fear.

'_Knew we forgot to do something, shit,'_ Zack thought in deadpan.

They both slowly turned around and saw their parents, sorry, _adoptive_ parents come walking towards them.

Zack's parents were surprisingly both women with one being tall and buff and the other being short and chubby. The tall woman stood at 7'ft 2 with tan skin, short bleach blond hair covering the right side of her face, and had emerald green eye with her body type being very muscular yet also curvy. She was wearing a sky-blue sports bra covering her FF-Cup bust yet showing off her toned stomach and 8-pack abs, black track pants with sky blue lines going down the sides, and a matching pair of running shoes. Her name was Freeta Law, a former member of an elite task force known as the G-Men now a martial arts teacher after retiring to marry her wife and raise her son.

His second mother was a short woman standing at only 4ft 4 with pale powder white skin, long orange-blond hair styled in curls reaching above her big fat plump ass, and had deep purple eyes with her body being very chubby but a healthy type of chubby in all the right places. She was wearing a yellow sundress short sleeved ruffled sundress with a large orange bow tied around the waist and a boob window at the top showing large amounts of her H-Cup cleavage and a black choker with an orange and purple flower in the center was shown on her neck and she's also wearing a pair of brown sandals. Her name was Dolly Law, a local part-time baker, and candy maker as well as Freeta's loving wife.

Gavin gulped as his adoptive mother and father approached him with frowns on their faces. His father was a short man, standing at 5ft 5, with pale skin, black hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a tank top that allowed everyone to see his muscular arms and chest, and brown shorts along with brown sandals. His name was Mike Manson, a former wrestler who was now a gym coach.

His mother was rather tall, standing at 6ft 1, with pale skin, long blonde hair put in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that hung rather loosely on her thin frame and covered her B-cup breasts, tight black pants with silver lines on the sides, and black sneakers. Her name was Olivia Manson, a former professional dancer, and current health fanatic.

"There you boys are, we've been looking all over for you," Freeta said with her arms crossed. "You know if you're gonna hang out with Rango you could at least call and tell us."

"With what? We don't have phones," Zack deadpanned as he got up, which earned him a whack to the head by his Amazonian mother. "OW! Was that necessary?!"

"Yes," Freeta said bluntly.

"Honey! Don't do that to our baby, you know you're stronger than him!" Dolly said as she started fretting over Zack like a toddler who hurt themselves.

"Moooooooom!" Zack moaned in embarrassment and a blushing face. "I'm not a little kid anymore you need to stop babying me so much, I'm okay!"

"I don't care! You'll always be my little Zacky Whacky!" Dolly cooed while hugging him into her bust, making the boy groan in embarrassment while Freeta chuckled at her son's predicament.

Meanwhile, Gavin gulped again as his parents approached him before stopping in front of him, frowns still on their faces.

"Gavin," Mike began. "You're in big trouble."

"Umm…why?" Gavin tentatively asked.

"You were supposed to come home hours ago," Olivia said. "And you know how we feel about you hanging out with Zack."

"B-but I've been friends with Zack ever since I could remember!" Gavin replied. "Even before you adopted me!"

"Well, we don't care!" Mike said as he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Now let's go ho-AAACK!"

Gavin's Pokémon had had enough.

Blaze's mouth burst into flames as she bit onto Mike, effectively using **Fire Fang** on his arm. Anubia then thrust her palm into Mike's chest, before a light green blast of energy shot directly into his chest, causing him to let go of Gavin's arm as he flew away for a few feet from the **Force Palm**. And as Olivia ran over to check up on Mike, Euphoria's arms started glowing light blue, before she spread them wide open, sending a strong gust of sparkling wind at them. The **Fairy Wind** blew the two of them into the air and off into the distance.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Zack cheered out with a cackle as everyone else stared at Gavin's Pokémon gobsmacked. "Your Pokémon sure know how to kick ass dude!"

Gavin looked down at his trio of starters as Anubia and Euphoria hugged his legs affectionately with a smile and Blaze rubbed up against him with a tiny smirk. "Yeah, yeah they do, don't they?" He said as he leaned down to scoop the three into a hug. "Thanks you three for looking out for me, I really appreciate it."

The three Pokémon gave their own cries, saying "you're welcome" in their own language. Gavin continued the hug for several more seconds before he let go of them and got back up.

"Well then," Rango said, catching everyone's attention. "Now that that's over, how about we all sit down and eat before the food gets cold?"

"Alright!" Gavin and Zack cheered before they sat back down and started eating with gusto, causing everyone else to chuckle before they began eating as well. Zack was leaning against Apare, while Jolyne sat next to him and Tsuyu was sitting on top of the Rhyhorn's back. Gavin was sitting next to Anubia and Euphoria, while Blaze sat in his lap, and everyone enjoyed the food that was prepared for them.

It would be a long time before they were all together like, this so they savored the food and talked with one another about random things and just enjoyed each other's company.

**-A few hours later-**

"We'll miss you, boys!" Dolly cried as she leaned against Freeta, tears streaming down her face. "Gavin! Take care of our Zacky Whacky for us!"

"Damnit, mom I can look after myself just fine! You should be telling me to look after Gavin here!" Zack said slightly annoyed and pointing at his friend.

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" Gavin replied with fake indignation, knowing that Zack didn't really mean it.

Freeta just chuckled at that, before she looked at Gavin with a smile. "And Gavin dear? Don't you worry about your things at home. Me and Dolly will go get them and take them to our house," She said, causing him to smile.

"Really? Well thanks Mrs. Law," He replied.

"Oh please, call me Mom," She said, causing his and Zack's eyes to widen. "Now, you two go ahead and go on your journey, make new friends, meet new Pokémon, and see new places. We'll be here waiting for you when you both get back from the gym challenge. Just make sure that you two don't have any kids real early in your journey, I'm still too young to be a grandmother."

As the two boys walked away from the gate with blushes on their faces along with their Pokémon's and started on their journey, Rango turned to Zack's parents with a frown on his face. "Now I have something to tell you ladies, it's about why the boys were at my ranch and why they didn't come straight home after school."

The two women looked interested and motioned for him to continue, and Rango proceeded to tell them all the boys had told him about what happened at the school and how Zack overheard the teacher getting paid to not pass them. Needless to say, the two women were shocked to the core as well as furious at what happened to their boys and wanted justice.

"I don't know what these guy's problem is with my kids, but now they just signed up for the most brutal ass whooping ever," Freeta growled cracking her knuckles with Dolly waving a rolling pin around threateningly.

"My team and I were just about to go have a little 'talk' with them. Wanna come along?" Rango asked them.

"We sure do!" Dolly and Freeta said together.

'_This sounds like the beginning of something big,'_ Rango thought as he, his team, and Zack's parents started heading to town.

**-Zack and Gavin's POV-**

"Wait, are you telling me that Wixy and Nora are translators for Pokespeech?" Gavin asked his friend with wide eyes while Blaze was curled up on his shoulders.

"Yeah dude, I found it out by Wixy when I was getting Tsuyu here," Zack said as the said frog was sitting on top of his head Indian style.

The boys decided that having six shiny Pokémon out in the open would bring too much-unwanted attention to them so they had the others stay in their Pokéballs until they get more teammates or get to the Pokecenter. They were reluctant at first but understood the situation, and the boys promised they'd switch who would be out with them whenever they get to a new route or area. Right now Blaze and Tsuyu were out since they were traditional starters and it feels right to have them out for Route 1.

"Huh, that'll make our journey a lot better with being able to understand Pokémon and all," Gavin said, scratching Blaze behind the ear making the fire cat purr.

"True that bro," Zack said with a chuckle before his eyes lit up with an idea. "Dude, I just had a kickass idea!"

"What is it?" Gavin asked, curious to know what idea Zack had come up with.

"Why don't we have a battle with each other before we get to the next town?" Zack said with Gavin looking at him with wide eyes. "This'll give us some practice whenever we battle against other trainers and help us see how good the girls are in battle."

"Well, if you really want to," Gavin said as he looked at Blaze. "Blaze, what do you say? Wanna battle?"

"Litten!" She cried, nodding her head with a smile.

"Guess that settles it, let's do it, Zack!" Gavin cheered with a fist pump.

"Excellent!" Zack smirked with Tsuyu cheering on his head. "There should be a clearing up ahead that is used for rookie trainers to have their first battles, we can throw down there."

"Works for me. Let's go!" Gavin replied as they both ran towards the battleground.

It took a good 15 minutes, but they finally reached it and immediately got on opposite sides of the field before releasing the rest of their team, and after explaining what was going on they were excited about their first battle.

"Alright Nora," Gavin said as he pulled out his dex. "Can you tell me what my team's abilities and moves are?"

"_**Certainly Gavin. Scanning Pokémon,"**_ Nora said as a hologram of each Pokémon and a list of their abilities and moves appeared onscreen. _**"Scan complete, here you go."**_

**Anubia**

**Species: Riolu**

**Nature: Hardy**

**Ability: Inner Focus**

**Hidden Ability:** **Prankster**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Force Palm, Copycat, Bite, Agility, Cross Chop, Blaze Kick, Low Kick**

**Euphoria **

**Species: Ralts**

**Nature: Timid**

**Ability: Synchronize**

**Hidden Ability: Telepathy**

**Moves: Fairy Wind, Teleport, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Confuse Ray, Shadow Sneak, Future Sight, Double Team**

**Blaze**

**Species: Litten**

**Nature: Brave**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Hidden Ability: Intimidate**

**Moves: Fire Fang, Lick, Double Kick, Heat Wave, Crunch, Ember, Body Slam, Scratch**

"Wow! I really like these moves!" Gavin exclaimed as he looked up from the dex to his Pokémon. "Nice you guys! This will be a fun battle!"

The three Pokémon blushed at the praise.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Zack was having Wixy do the same thing for him.

"Okay Wixy, show me my girl's stats please," Zack said to his chubby cybergirl.

"_**Sure thing cutie, Scanning Pokémon," **_Wixy said as she disappeared and a list his team's stat list showed up on a hologram. _**"Scan Complete, take a look-see Zacky."**_

**Tsuyu**

**Species: Froakie**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Hidden Ability: Protein**

**Moves: Cut, Water Pulse, Double Team, Substitute, Bounce, Toxic Spikes, Power-Up Punch, Ariel Ace**

**Jolyne**

**Species: Machop**

**Nature: Serious**

**Ability: Guts**

**Hidden Ability: Steadfast**

**Moves: Karate Chop, Focus Energy, Revenge, Seismic Toss, Bullet Punch, Mega Kick, Ice Punch, Knock Off**

**Apare**

**Species: Rhyhorn**

**Nature: Gentle**

**Ability: Rockhead**

**Hidden Ability: Reckless**

**Moves: Horn Attack, Take Down, Earthquake, Smack Down, Scary Face, Megahorn, Thunder Fang, Dragon Rush**

"Damn you girls know some kickass moves!" Zack said with a grin. "This is gonna be a fun battle, I can feel it!"

His Pokémon cheered in agreement and they turned to look across the field to see Gavin and his team ready to battle.

"You ready to catch this L Gavin?" Zack called out with a cheeky grin.

Gavin smirked. "Who knows Zack? Maybe you'll catch the L instead."

Zack chuckled at that. "Let's find out. Apare, you're up," He said, causing the Rhyhorn to let out an eager roar as she stomped to the front of him.

"Blaze, you're up," Gavin said, causing her to let out an eager meow as she calmly walked to the front of him and stared at the Rhyhorn, before she arched her back and growled, ready to fight.

"_**Let the battle begin NOW!" **_Wixy and Nora called out in unison while a boxing bell went off.

"Blaze, use **Ember**!" Gavin cried. The red fur on Blaze's back rose up as she made and then fired a small ball of fire at Apare, successfully using the move.

"Apare stand your ground and take it!" Zack called out. The rhino grunted in acknowledgment and stood her ground as the attack hit her dead on in the face

"Dammit! It didn't do a thing!" Gavin growled in frustration. _'Idiot! Fire-type moves have little effect on Rock types!'_ He thought.

"Our turn now girl, use **Scary Face!**" Zack shouted as Apare glared at the fire cat with glowing red eyes making Blaze shudder in fear.

"_Crap! Now Blaze won't be as fast as she normally would be for a while,'_ Gavin thought as he said, "Blaze, I want you to stand your ground, and wait for my next command."

"Litten," She replied as she stayed in place, keeping a close eye on the Rhyhorn.

Zack grinned. "If you won't come to us we'll come to you, use **Horn Attack!**"

"Rhy!" Apare cried out and charged Blaze with her horn glowing white with energy.

"Blaze, dodge it and use **Lick**!" Gavin cried out.

"Lit!" She cried as she ran at Apare and then jumped to the side, causing Apare to come to a stop. She then ran over to one of her rear legs and licked it, leaving saliva on the leg, which damaged her a little.

"Rhyhorn!" Apare growled in annoyance and raised her left front leg up and brought it down to smash Blaze into the dirt, but the cat was able to doge, if barely, out of the way in time before a small crater was left in her place.

"_**Apare has learned the move **_**Stomp**_**," **_Wixy chimed in.

"Well, that was pretty damn convenient!" Zack said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it was," Gavin said while thinking, _'Great! Now I at least know two of her moves!'_

"Use **Stomp **again girl!" Zack directed which the Rhyhorn was all too happy to comply.

"Blaze, get underneath her and stay under her!" Gavin cried.

Blaze ran underneath Apare before she could be flattened into the dirt. "Now, use **Double Kick **and then get out from under her!" He cried.

"Litten!" Blaze cried as she bent down and raised her rear paws in the air as they glowed white, before kicking them both into Apare's belly and then quickly getting out from under her.

"Rhyhorn!" Apare cried out in pain as she felt the full force of the **Double Kick** on her belly, while she may be bigger and her belly was tougher than a normal Rhyhorn's, getting hit by a super effective move could still hurt her underbelly a lot until she evolved into a Rhydon.

"Nice hit Blaze!" Gavin cheered with Anubia and Euphoria joining in the praise for their teammate who gave a victory meow in response.

"Don't get cocky bro cause that was just a lucky shot," Zack said with a serious look on his face. "Let's see if you can dodge this, Apare use **Earthquake!**"

"Wait, what?!" Gavin cried wide-eyed in shock while Blaze looked at the Rhyhorn in horror as Apare gave a feral smirk. _'Shit shit shit shit shit! What are we gonna do?!' _He thought worriedly as he watched Apare raise her right front leg up.

Suddenly, he got an idea, albeit a crazy one. "Blaze, jump onto her back!" He cried, causing Zack to look at him with surprise as the fire cat did just that at the last minute when Apare brought her leg down to the ground causing it to shake violently.

"Now use **Crunch **to hold onto Apare!" Gavin continued, causing Blaze to nod as her teeth became extra sharp before she bit down on Apare's back, damaging her as well as annoying her.

"Not a bad plan bro and good quick thinking on your part," Zack praised before giving a Gengar-like smirk. "But don't think that'll save ya, use **Dragon Rush **Apare!"

"What?!" Gavin cried in shock as Apare let out a roar as her horn glowed blue and released blue dragon-shaped energy that surrounded her body. She then started running around at high speed, shaking Blaze around till she lost her grip and landed on the ground.

"Blaze! Are you okay?" Gavin called out to her as she got to her feet.

"Litten!" She said with a nod of her head, telling him that she was alright.

Apare then made a sharp U-turn as **Dragon Rush** wore off, and started charging at Blaze.

"Finish her with **Take Down**!" Zack cried, causing Apare to speed up very quickly.

"Dodge it Blaze!" Gavin shouted.

Blaze tried to dodge Apare, but she was too fast for the Litten to dodge and slammed into her.

"Blaze!" Gavin cried with worry as he watched the Litten get hit by the powerful **Take Down** before she flew several feet through the air, landing on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"_**Gavin's Pokémon Blaze is no longer able to battle, which means Apare and Zack are the winners!"**_ Wixy cried as a bell rang, signaling the end of the battle.

"Alright, Apare! We won!" Zack cheered happily, while Gavin ran over to Blaze quickly with his other Pokémon.

"You did a good job Blaze," He said with a smile as he picked up the beaten Pokémon. "Have a good rest," He continued as he sent her into her Pokeball.

He then turned to Zack, who was hugging Apare's head happily as they celebrated their first win. "I must say, you surprised me Zack," Gavin stated as he made his way back to his original position on the field. "I would have never guessed that Apare knew **Dragon Rush. **Guess our Pokémon are just full of surprises aren't they?"

"Yeah, they sure are," He replied as he let go of Apare and motioned for her to step back. "Now let's get on with the next round, this time I'm picking Jolyne!"

"Alright," Gavin said as the Machop stood in front of Zack, flexing its muscles. "And I'll pick Euphoria." The Ralts slowly made her way in front of him and put a hand to her mouth as she looked at Jolyne and Zack. She could sense Gavin's nervousness and determination to win, which made her smile.

"_**Let the battle begin NOW!" **_Wixy and Nora cried as another boxing bell went off.

"Jolyne use **Bullet Punch!**" Zack ordered as the fighting type's left fist glowed a metallic silver and she zoomed toward her opponent.

"Retaliate with **Double Team** and then **Magical Leaf **Euphoria!" Gavin called out to the Ralts, who nodded before she started moving rapidly, producing several illusory copies of herself that were scattered around Jolyne. The copies then raised their arms up, and then brought them forward, releasing multiple glowing light green leaves from their hands at Jolyne.

Jolyne stopped using **Bullet Punch **as she crossed her arms in front of her face as the leaves hit her, giving her a good amount of damage.

"Stay strong Jolyne, and try to use **Knock Off **on the real one!" Zack cried, causing the Machop to nod behind her arms before they started to glow with sin black energy and she started to attack the copies, trying to find the real one.

"Euphoria, use **Fairy Wind **to keep her away from you," Gavin told her. She nodded as she stopped using **Double Team**, allowing Jolyne to find her, and her arms started glowing light blue as she held them close to her body for a few seconds, before opening them, sending a strong gust of pink sparkling wind at Jolyne.

"Machop!" Jolyne cried out in pain as she was severely damaged by the **Fairy Wind**. She was flung back several feet before landing on the ground in front of Zack, covered in scuffs and scrapes.

Before she could get back onto her feet, Gavin said, "Use **Psychic **to finish her off!"

"Shit! Jolyne get out of there!" Zack called to his Pokémon in desperation but sadly it was too late.

"RAAAAAALTS!" Euphoria cried as her eyes glowed light blue, a light blue aura surrounding Jolyne's entire body. She then proceeded to lift her high into the air, before slamming her into the ground. She repeated this a few times before she stopped as her eyes returned to normal.

Jolyne was now laying in a small crater on the ground, her eyes now black swirls.

"_**Jolyne is unable to battle, which means Gavin and Euphoria are the winners!"**_ Nora cried as a bell went off.

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" Gavin cried as he picked up Euphoria and hugged her, while Anubia cried out happily, congratulating the two on a job well done. "We won! Thank you Euphoria!"

"Ralts," Euphoria replied, blushing slightly as she rested her head against his chest.

Zack went to check up on Jolyne who had woken up and looked ashamed at herself for losing.

"Ma...chop," The little fighting type said sadly.

"Hey, don't be like that everyone loses from time to time so it's nothing to be sad about," Zack said reassuringly with his trademark smile. "We just have to better ourselves and trainer harder so we can overcome these challenges. Now you get yourself some rest girl, you've earned it."

Zack returned Jolyne to her ball and placed it on his belt before standing up and looking at his brother.

"Not bad on using Euphoria to counter Jolyne bro," Zack said good-naturedly.

"Yeah, Jolyne had some cool moves, but they were all close range," Gavin stated. "Euphoria has mostly long-range moves. So I made sure she kept her distance so she wouldn't get hurt."

"Smart plan, I'll have to teach her some range moves in the future," Zack shrugged before grinning. "Now I believe we each have one Pokémon left that's fresh for battle?"

Gavin nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we do. You ready Anubia?" He asked the Riolu as he set Euphoria down, causing Anubia to bark out "Rio!" as she did some punches and kicks before she walked out in front of him.

She was definitely ready!

"Well Tsuyu, what say we win this thing huh?" Zack said to the small frog, this made Tsuyu nod with a quiet "Fro" as she hopped off his head and onto the battlefield.

It was time for this match to come to a close, this battle would decide who will win!

"_**Let the battle...BEGIN!"**_ Wixy and Nora cried yet again as a bell went off.

"Okay Tsu, start off with **Double Team **and then use **Water Pulse**!" Zack ordered.

Before Tsu could act upon Zack's orders, Gavin cried out, "Use **Quick Attack** Anubia!"

"Rio!" She cried as she started running at Tsu at high speed, leaving a white trail behind her. She then sped up even more, much to Zack and Tsu's surprise, before she rammed into Tsu, sending her flying across the field for several feet.

Anubia then did some backflips as she went back to stand in front of Gavin, her paws out in front of her.

"How did she….wait, Gavin you son of a bitch she's got the Prankster ability doesn't she?!" Zack exclaimed while Gavin was looking innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear brother," Gavin said with a shit-eating grin with Anubia mimicking him making Zack and Tsuyu fume a bit.

"Oh, it is on like Slackoff Kong! Tsuyu, use **Double Team **but this time use **Bounce**!" Zack exclaimed.

"Fro!" Tsuyu cried before making 30 copies of herself and they all jumped very high in the air with the sun covering them. Little did Gavin or Anubia know that her Protein ability kicked in making Tsuyu a flying type.

"Try to dodge them Anubia by using **Agility!"** Gavin cried out, making her nod before she started running around the field at a very high speed. She slid under one copy and jumped over another, before she pushed another copy away, making it disappear. She was able to dodge most of the copies and make a few disappear, but a few of them managed to land a hit on her, causing to cry "Rio!" in pain before she fell to the ground, while the copies disappeared.

"What the...wait a second, that move shouldn't have done as much damage to her as it did," Gavin stated with confusion before his eyes widened and he looked at him. "Please don't tell me she has the Protein ability?"

"Okay I won't tell ya," Zack said cheekily making Gavin facepalm.

"Great we both have OP abilities on our Pokémon," Gavin replied as Anubia got to her feet. "Anubia, go at her with a **Cross Chop**!"

Anubia nodded as her paws began to glow white before she formed a cross with them and began running at Tsu.

"Counter with **Cut** Tsu!" Zack cried out, making the Frog Pokémon nod as she formed a white needle in one of her hands and then ran at the approaching Riolu.

The two Pokémon attacks clashed with each other, each Pokémon trying to overcome the other with brute strength.

"Anubia, use **Low Kick**!" Gavin shouted to the Riolu, who nodded before she swept one of her legs into Tsu's, causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground. "Now use **Force Palm!**"

Anubia started to thrust her palm into Tsu's abdomen, when Zack cried out, "**Power-Up Punch** now Tsu!"

"Fro!" Tsu replied as her hand became surrounded in an orange aura, before she punched Anubia in the face, sending her flying across the field. She landed right in front of Gavin with a loud groan and whine of pain, before she slowly started to get up, rubbing her bruised face to help dull the pain.

Gavin could tell Anubia was on her last leg of the battle due to sweat streaming down her forehead and her panting.

"One more time Tsu!" Zack said with a large grin. "**Power-Up Punch! **We got this in the bag!"

"Froakie!" Tsu said with a nod before one of her hands became surrounded in an orange aura. She then started running towards Anubia.

"Anubia, use **Copycat**!" Gavin cried out, causing Zack's eyes to widen in shock as Anubia became surrounded in an orange aura. She then recalled how Tsu used the move, with one of her eyes twinkling before one of her paws was surrounded in a familiar orange aura. She then began charging at Tsu with a raised fist.

The two Pokémon soon reached each other, and pulled back their glowing fists as they jumped, before they then threw them forward, punching each other in the face. The force from the punches sent the two flying back through the air before they landed in their trainer's arms. Both Pokémon had black swirls in their eyes.

"_**Both Pokémon are unable to continue, which means this match is a DRAW!" **_Wixy and Nora shouted as a bell went off, signaling the end of the match.

"Good job Anubia," Gavin said as he pulled out her Pokeball. "Take a good rest. You deserve it." He then tapped the ball to her head, sucking her inside before he placed it back on his belt.

"That was a hell of a battle Tsuyu, you take a good long nap okay?" Zack said returning the water frog to her ball to rest. He then turned and walked over to Gavin with Apare following him.

"Good job bro!" He said, catching Gavin and Euphoria's attention as he held out his hand. "I have to say I was caught off guard when you told Anubia to use **Copycat**, I had no idea she could even learn that move!"

Gavin chuckled as he took Zack's hand and shook it. "It's alright man. I must say, you had us on the ropes for a bit. I really enjoyed battling with you!" He replied with a smile.

"True that! Now we should probably head to the next town and get the girls healed up," Zack said.

"Yeah, we should," Gavin agreed, nodding as he picked up Euphoria and put her on his shoulder, causing her to gently grab onto his head.

Zack then got onto Apare and held out a hand to help Gavin get onto her. Once they made themselves comfortable on her back, Zack then pulled out his map and began giving instructions to Apare as they left the field.

* * *

**Oldale Town - 30 minutes later**

* * *

It took another half hour, but the boys finally arrived at Oldale Town. Oldale Town was one of the smallest towns in Hoenn, with Littleroot being the smallest. A Poke Mart, a Pokecenter, and a dozen or so houses made up the town. It didn't have any major landmarks as it was a pretty modest town, but it had its own unique charm to it that the boys could appreciate.

Speaking of which, Gavin and Zack could be found lounging around in the Pokecenter lobby waiting for their Pokémon to get healed up. While they waited they began to talk about their game plan for taking on their first gym.

"Okay Zack, how should we take on Roxanne?" Gavin asked his brother.

"It's easy, to see who battles her first we'll do some good old rock paper scissors and whoever goes first in this battle gets to go first in the next one and so on," Zack explained. "But if you're talking taking her on with our current teams I think we're good cause each of them has super effective moves to counter what Roxanne can throw at us. I best bet is that we spend the night at the Petalburg City Pokecenter, gather some extra camping supplies, and rough it for a week or two in the woods to train the girls with their current moves while teaching them other moves as well."

"That could work out perfectly," Gavin agreed. "I think Wixy and Nora can show us some videos on how the girls could use other moves. I need to teach Anubia some ranged moves and Euphoria could use some more physical attacks."

"My entire team desperately needs range moves dude, Tsuyu is the only one that has a range move which is **Water Pulse, **and Jolyne and Apare don't have any at all," Zack said scratching his head.

"Also we should make sure we teach them some defensive moves like **Protect **and some status and self-status moves like **Recover**,** Rain Dance**, etc.," Gavin pointed out as well.

"True that never hurts to have some good status moves, I mean Tsuyu had **Toxic Spikes, **but I didn't have her use it during our battle due to her and Anubia being our last Pokémon," Zack replied making Gavin hum in agreement.

"Gavin Woodring! Zack Ronin! You boy's Pokémon are all healed up!" Nurse Joy called making the two jump up and walk to the front desk.

The boys smiled upon seeing the pink haired young woman in a nurse's outfit standing next to a cart that was being pushed by a Blissey that had a nurse's cap on her head. On the cart were their Pokéballs, each one resting on a cushion.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" Gavin said as he took the ones that were his and placed them on his belt, but not before letting out Anubia.

"Yeah, thanks," Zack said gratefully as he released Jolyne then took his Pokéballs and placed them on his belt.

"You're welcome!" Nurse Joy said with a smile before she bowed along with the Blissey, who chanted a soft "Blissey" with a smile. "Have a nice day!"

"We will!" "Thanks again!" Gavin and Zack replied with a wave as they walked toward the exit/entrance of the Pokecenter.

"Okay if my calculations are correct we should make it to Petalburg City by sundown if we leave now and only take a few short breaks along the way," Zack said looking at his Pokedex clock.

"Alright, ready to go then girl?" Gavin asked Anubia, who nodded excitedly with a smile as she barked, "Rio!" "We're ready to go if you are Zack!"

"Then let's roll, we're wasting daylight!" Zack exclaimed with Jolyne fist pumping beside him.

The two then left Oldale Town and got onto Route 102, and they had a pretty easy time getting through the route. By the time they reached Petalburg City, it was sundown, and the two trainers and their Pokémon were rather tired.

They went to the Pokecenter and rented two rooms, before they then turned in for the night, letting their Pokémon out before they went to bed with their Pokémon snuggling with them. As they started to drift off to dreamland they both had the exact same thought on their minds.

'_Tomorrow is the start of our __**real**__ adventures.' _

With those final thoughts, the two drifted off to sleep with happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**What will happen in the next chapter? Wait to find out!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know me and Sage did!**

**Me and Sage both didn't like the fact that Pokémon can only know four moves at a time, so we got rid of that in this story. We also changed how many Pokémon one can have on them. A trainer can have as many Pokémon on them as they wat, but they can only battle with six.**

**This is PuzzleMaster1998 signing off with my friend Sage the Ero Harem Kami!**


End file.
